


The New Item

by seltay



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: A room is about to get a new Item.





	

He walked up to the room, its doors were open, they were never shut.

The room was bathed in a glorious yellow. The kind of yellow one sees on the dew drop hillsides just as the sun peeks over the horizon. Waking all beings to its warmth and beauty.

Yes this room was beautiful.

Sherlock walked through the entrance. His was body was at home. Yes every room and hallway was his, but this room made sense, it gave him direction, put him at ease, all by its mere existence. 

The lights were brilliant and shining on all things. Just pass the entrance was the first item he put there all those years ago. A simple cane, nothing extraordinary, but its previous owner who all but forgot it, was more than extraordinary.

Sherlock shifted passed it and moved on, he was on a mission of course. Noticing the next items was a mix of feelings. This part never made much sense to him. It was the yellow spray paint can and arrow. It was their first date, but by the definition, it was not his and his first date. He shook his head. Maybe another day it will make sense.

Moving along he walked by the never stopping Solar System Mobile. It was there for sentimental reasons rather than fundamental ones. He chuckled. He now will never forget it, no matter how trivial it was.

The room was large and filled with many objects. All of them pointed to same person, the one person who keeps him right. Some items were magnificent just like the man himself, however some items were in there because he must never forget. The simple flower from the wedding which sat next to the sheet music that they danced to. He was honored to be there, but it was torture. The case, the almost murder, gave him hope. The words of Mrs. Hudson were next to the wedding items. “End of an era” also followed by his brothers same verbiage. 

But

The room did not end there. There were more items. The flow did change, so yes the era was over but another one started. Sherlock smiled.

He moved on he needed to finish. He walked passed the other items most were just placed there so no real need to dwell. 

The very back wall was finally reached, the room was still bright even back there. A tall table appeared in front of him it was normal to say the least. He stared at it for a moment and shook his head. The table was not right. It needed to be tall, yes, but it needed to be elegant and smooth to the touch. Slowly another table started to appear. The wood was a soft color, canarywood, a perfect shade for the item. He changed the style to be round and a nice gloss to enhance the color. He touched it and it was soft, as soft as a newborn baby. Yes it was perfect.

Sherlock reached into his pocket and grabbed the item.

He brought it out and placed it down gently. 

There before him was the most perfect Pink Rattle.

Smiling he looked up to the wall next to it.

“Time to make this room bigger.”

He walked back to the entrance. Indeed the room need to be bigger. The adventures of Sherlock and Dr. John Watson were far from over. That rattle made sure of that.

He walked out. The doors stayed open, they never, ever, shut.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first one shot in this fandom.....hi.


End file.
